


Never Mine

by utterlyheartbroken



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Change In Character, F/M, Gen, Indirect Rejection, Sad, Unrequited Love, What-If Situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utterlyheartbroken/pseuds/utterlyheartbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ororo loves Scott, he doesn't know that though. And when Jean tells Ororo that Scott and her are dating, everything falls apart. Ororo loses something within her, as she comes to accept that Scott Summers will never ever be hers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, and Drama.
> 
> Author's Note: This is a what-if situation, where maybe if this happened, this would be the reason why. The what-if is where Storm, reacts terribly to Jean and Scott finally dating, because she is in love with him. Scott is oblivious to how Ororo feels, and this is why their close friendship falls into ruin, Scott and Ororo aren't closely portrayed in the movies as good friends, despite how long they've been together as X-Men.

 

 **NEVER MINE**

**  
**

Ororo cries.

 

She cries every single night since the day Jean told her that Scott had asked her out, and that she'd said yes. Ororo is sad, which is _why_ it rains for two whole weeks straight. Ororo suspects that the professor understands why it had been raining, but she also knows he won't say a thing, especially since they're in Autumn, and weather reports had predicted a high possibility of rain, heavy rain to be precise, during the first weeks of October.

 

‘Was the professor the only one who noticed?’ one might wonder, but Ororo only wishes that were true. Unusually, almost everyone had noticed, except for Logan who had been gone during those two weeks where the nights were filled with rain and dark skies. The students had noticed, and the X-men as well, that something was quite off with Ororo. It was _impossible_ not to have noticed that.

 

If one were to describe Ororo Munroe to a stranger, they’d tell you she was polite, wary around strangers, and to friends, warm and full of smiles. Two weeks of no smiles, red eyes, and an reclusive Ororo would make anyone who knew her personally to notice and worry.

 

Scott was the first to ask her about it, since he and Ororo were close friends, but Ororo lied, and told him it had something to with a thing that had happened in her past.

She told Jean that it was nightmares, about the day an airplane had crashed into her parents’ house in Kenya and buried her alive.

 

When Bobby inquired, she told him that it was nostalgia dragging her into a past she’d wished she could leave behind.

 

And as Hank asked her every often if she was okay, she tended to reply "I'll be fine Hank, thank you for asking", along with a tired smile.

 

Rogue says nothing, in respect of Ororo's privacy, as Ororo was one of the first people who didn’t push her about her past, and for that, Ororo is deeply grateful to her.

 

Jubilee hints in her words advice, but doesn't press the matter on.

 

Warren inquires her about her sleep and personal health, since the circles underneath her eyes have increased in shade and Ororo was never one to have so many sleepless nights. But she always replies, "It’s okay Warren, I'm not tired, and I'm managing. If I ever were to stop managing, then you can worry.” while forcing a smile. It does nothing to make Warren feel better, but it silences him with an excuse.

 

John doesn’t take too well to Ororo’s distance and sadness, and yells at her for letting herself get _hurt_ , for letting someone hurt her. Because to John, no one is even good enough to hurt Ororo in such a way that her smiles have turned into a pale figment of who she used to be. Ororo deserves more than what her sadness had done to her. And when John cries, asking Ororo “Why? Why did you let them hurt you like this Ro? I thought, I thought you were invincible.” Ororo holds him tight, and cries as well. They don’t talk about it, but the jaded silence between them has turned into a comfortable one.

 

Kurt is the one who lends her a handkerchief. “If you ever need to cry and let it out or just companionship, I am here for you Ororo”. He brings out the rare genuine smiles from Ororo for not pestering her, and also makes him realize how rare her smiles have become.

 

Peter guess why, because he doesn’t understand, and like John, he wonders who could ever do this to Ororo, so while asking her if it had something to do with Jean and Scott because that had been the only recent thing to change around here, he finds himself with arms full of a crying Ororo Munroe, not leader-worthy Storm. And so, he holds her until she falls asleep, before carrying her up to her bed. When he sees how relaxed she looks, he realizes that this must have the first time she could sleep for some time, and smiles sadly, brushes the stray strands of hair away from her eyes, while walking away, her secret already _safe_.

 

When Logan returns, he notices the land has been wet for a while, and that Ororo doesn't look well. He sees that Scott and Jean are happy, and wonders if maybe there’s a relation there. He also doesn’t note this, but the air around the mansion smells too much like sadness and tries to figure out what he had missed.

 

The Professor only begins to interfere when after the two weeks, Ororo begins to eatless, and sleep less. He frowns whenever she spends too many ours working on her duties as a teacher, or trains too hard in the training room, and even when she suddenly decides to go on morning runs, coming back with a heart that is beating too fast, sweat drenched and legs looking far too weak and skinny. Ororo tells the Professor, "Time will heal my wounds..."

 

And in time, she smiles less, controls her powers _better_ , and isn't as close to Scott as she _used_ to be. In 2 years, the gap where her heart had been torn open closes, but the emptiness is never filled.

 

She grows more beautiful, and sickly, until one day she faints during one of her classes. Hank forces her to eat again, and the Professor asks everyone to ignore the incident, and tells them Ororo will be fine -even though, it is only a desire within him for his words to actually be true.

 

Logan feels upset at the change in Ororo, Jean is only glad Ororo is still breathing, and Scott feels hurt, because Ororo used to tell him everything, and now, the only conversations between them is nothing but small talk, and even if there’s more time for them to hang out, Ororo avoids him like he set her mother on fire and asked her to watch. Scott also realizes that nothing could ever be the same again, and feels a bit of his heart break, since Ororo had been his friend before Jean could ever come close to being something special to him.

 

Bobby misses Ororo’s smiles, and Rogue wishes Ororo would get angry at someone, because her silence hurtsmore than words. John gets angry at everyone, despite Ororo treating him the same way as she used to -before the incident where Jean and Scott weren't dating-, a part of him is scared that she has lost something inside of her for _good_. Warren only frowns and sighs, while Kurt prays and inwardly worries. Hank is only sad, and Peter wonders if he should've spoken back then, before Jean and Scott had become more than friends who were dating.

 

Jubilee becomes more mischievous; to see Ororo react, just to see a change from the dark eyes, and sad smiles; while the Professor only grieves from within.

 

But nothing matters anymore, because Scott will **never** be Ororo's, and Ororo would _never_ be the same again....

 

**.  
**


End file.
